Naturally Charmed
by FateSeas
Summary: Phoebe and Sam meet and the attraction was undeniable. But what happens when both of their secrets are close to colliding? Can they maintain a bold connection with the Yellow eyed demon on their trail? Or will they tear apart under the chaos that will ensue?
1. Hit By Beauty And A Shopping Cart

Phoebe pulled her hair back and she was set to start working out. This is the second week, no demons in sight.

"Second week! No demons!" Piper yelled as she entered in a fast pace from the livingroom to the area Phoebe was in.

"Rushing for work I see. Second day, late!" She teased.

"I know! I know." Piper gathered all her things and started putting them in order.

"You and your late night rendezvous with Leo." Piper giggled.

"Yeah I know Phebs, remember to go food shopping. This is your day off, if anything call me or Prue-"

"Everyday is my day off, remember Piper I'm the unemployed one, for now at least. And I know Piper, I know the drill for God's sake. Go, or you'll get fired-"

"Heaven forbid! Alright I'm leaving." Piper kissed her sister goodbye as Phoebe stood holding the grocery list in her hand. Sigh,_ I have lots to do today,_ Phoebe thought.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in their Impala and watched as the few people entered and left the funeral home.

"This is the sixth death this week in San Francisco. I'm surprised we drove all the way out here." Sam said, staring at the old man entering the church.

"Yeah well, anything to find this one demon which will help us figure out what the hell's next." Dean took a swig of beer.

"Drinking on the job, that's real professional." Sam let out a laugh.

"Yup, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do Sammy." Dean patted his brother on the shoulder.

"And that's get drunk while stalking a family that's connected to these weird deaths right?" Dean laughed.

"You got that right." He started the car and they drove off.

"I want some more beer... and a cupcake or somethin'." Dean burped. Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, tonight your getting drunk and I'll handle the case. You should go to the supermarket, though you just passed it." Dean stopped and made a U turn.

"Who's goin in?" Dean asked, Sam stuck out his hand and Dean placed 20 bucks in it, "You know what I like Sammy! Make it happen!" He laughed. Sam knew he'd have to drive them back to the hotel. Ever since Dean came back from that torture cell called hell, he's been letting himself calm down, drinking more. One year left on this earth, he has no care in the world. And though Sam doesn't show it, he worries. Walking into the supermarket, he searched for the beer section, caught it in his sight and walked over. Suddenly, from a different aisle, a shopping cart crashed into the side of him causing him to collide into the cans.

"Oh my God! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry!" Said the woman. Sam sighed and regained himself.

"It's fine, it's okay." He said as he stepped forward. He caught his sight on something other than the beer.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked, grabbing the cans up and he helped.

"I'm sure, I'm fine." He let out a small laugh, holding the cans. Looking into her fair face, he was paralyzed.

"... Uh, how can I make it up to you?" She asked as she flash a smile. He caught and held onto it.

"You don't, everything's fine..." They stared into each other's eyes and time must have stopped because nothing mattered, not the can, not the fact he was hit by a shopping cart, nothing but her eyes.

"... Excuse me." Said an old lady, they moved out the way and placed the cans back on the stand.

"I'm Phoebe." She shook his hand.

"Sam. It's very nice of you to crash into me." She giggled.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about it though." He smiled, dimples glowing.

"No, I'm glad it happened... I'll be right back." He said, continuing to the beer aisle. He grabbed the Hennesy and walked back over to Phoebe.

"It's a Thursday. You get drunk on thursdays?" She asked staring at the box.

"Oh no, it's for my brother. He's uh, having a tough time with things so he obviously needs this to cope." She nodded.

"Hm, I need a drink or two from time to time. So uh, I'm going to continue on with my journey in this supermarket without hurting another person with my cart." They laughed.

"I'll continue on with you... if you don't mind." Her eyes lit up and so did his.

"Sure.." A few minutes later, Sam and Phoebe exited the supermarket towards Phoebe's car. Conversations were filled with enthusiasm as Sam and Phoebe spoke to each other. Sam was indulged by her and Phoebe was infactuated by him. Something's bound to come out of this. Sam walked Phoebe to her car as they walked out the supermarket. What a gentleman.

"I'll help put these in."

"Ha, thank you." After placing the groceries in the car, Sam closed the trunk and smiled at Phoebe.

"I'll uh, see you around Phoebe." He began walking.

"Wait, I thi-think you should have my number.." Sam turned around and walked back to her, "Do you live here in San Francisco?"

"Actually no, I'm just drifting around with my brother in the states." He said, placing his hand in his pocket.

"Oh, cool. So, if you ever want to get hit by a cart again here's my number." She handed him a tiny piece of paper.

"I'll be sure to call you.. see you around Phoebe." They smiled and it was as if it was hard for him to break away from her. Sam watched Phoebe take off as she walked back to the car.

"Dude, what happened?" Dean asked, impatient.

"I got your beer... I met someone in the supermarket." Dean looked over.

"Hot or not?"

"She wasn't hot, she was beyond that.. blown away man." Sam sighed with a dreamy eyed look.

"You got her number?" Dean started the car up.

"Yeah.."

"Cool, you need some good lovin bro cause you look a bit torn and tattered from where I'm lookin'." Dean shook his head.

"No I don't, I'm fine. She's just amazing."

"Uh oh, love at first sight I see." Dean sped up. He drives above the speed limit.

"Probably... maybe. I don't know."

"Yeah well, prince charming let me know when you know. For now, time for some ACDC!" Dean cranked up the radio as Sam stared at the number on the paper.

* * *

Phoebe entered the house with the groceries and noticed something in the trunk that was left. A bracelet. _It must have been Sam's bracelet_, Phoebe thought, _and I doubt this being a coincedence.. _she smiled, grabbed the bracelet and closed the trunk closed.

"Okay Sam, let's see why your bracelet is in my trunk." She said to herself as she entered the house.

* * *

**Reviews please :D**


	2. A Picture, A Question

Phoebe sat in her room and tried to decode the bracelet. Ever since Clay left her life completely, Phoebe has been wondering if the relationship scene is right for her. Sam pops out of nowhere and it was an instant attraction. Questions are questions but Phoebe isn't one to always question. Especially if it has to deal with an extremely hot guy like Sam. One question would probably be if he's a demon or a warlock and Phoebe sure as hell doesn't want a repeat of Jeremy to happen to her like Piper. Phoebe tried to get a premonition by touching every inch of the braclet but nothing came up.

"Hm, maybe I could try to meditate to pull a premonition.." Phoebe sat up straight in her bed, closed her eyes and focused. It didn't take long for her to get a premonition. She saw her standing by the door of Sam's hotel room, Sam was shirtless.

"Whoa... hot body..." She tried to gain her composure. Grabbing the phone and calling Piper, Phoebe held onto the bracelet with a smile.

"Hello?" Piper said, she sounded busy.

"Piper, remember the guy that I told you about? The guy I crashed my shopping cart into?"

"Yes? Why? He's a warlock?" She assumed.

"Gah, no he's not a warlock. I had a premonition about him. I was outside of his motel room-"

"Whoa, motel? Phoebe, that's a downgrade!" Piper said as she sorted out the paper.

"Yeah sure, but I was outside of his motel room, his Super 8 motel room, and he was half naked, but there was something else in the background and sadly I can't make it out. And I have his bracelet. Coincedence?" She said, excited.

"I think not. Well Phebs I'll see you later, I'm really busy."

"Okie dokie. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." Piper hung up the phone. Phoebe wondered why today was such a normal day. There never really was a normal day for the sisters.

* * *

Dean was passed out on the bed after 5 beers, meanwhile Sam stayed up and researched. The case that they was trying to solve was that of a demon who's been drifting from one state to another sucking the life force out of it's victims through, what Sam came to believe, a kiss. Succubus sounds like it but it's not close enough. It left only one evidence, a piece of hair. But the pattern the demon's going in is distinctive considering the fact it kissed 3 men and 3 women. The next victim means that this case has been going on too long and they haven't been on top of it. Dean's been trying but not as much as he used to. Which worries Sam, he wonders if his brother will snap out of this impulsive attitude. He gazed at Phoebe's number and decided to call her.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered after the first ring. He hung up the phone. Nervous.

"Damnit.." Sam sighed as he pushed his hair back. He decided to call her back.

"Hellooo?" Phoebe answered. It felt like sand was stuck in Sam's throat.

"Sam...?" Phoebe knew it was him.

"Uh yes... I'm ha, sorry Phoebe just uh-"

"You was nervous. It's fine. If you would have done it a third time I would have guessed I was being stalked or a dem-" Phoebe paused, "-Devilish ma-man was outside my door or something, haha." He laughed but Phoebe tried to keep her composure. Slipping and saying demon would blow her cover.

"So uh, how are you?" Sam asked as he sat back down.

"I'm fine, and you?" She sat back in her chair.

"I'm doing great, now.." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh! well, you left your bracelet in my trunk when you helped me with the groceries." Sam checked his wrist, surprised.

"Oh wow, I didn't notice it wasn't on my wrist."

"Well I have it in perfect condition... we could meet up and I'll give it to you."

"That'll be great.. do you want to meet me at the motel I'm staying at? I know it sounds weird but down the street they have a really good waffle house and I know it's late-" He babbled

"Sam it's not late it's 8, sounds like a plan. So uh, which motel are you staying at?" She knew he was going to say a Super 8 motel.

"I'm staying at a Super 8 motel. Well first you have to-"

"I know I know, don't ask me how I know but I know. See you there bye!" Phoebe hung up the phone quickly and ran upstairs.

Prue came in from a long day of work. Buckland's seem to get even more busier everyday. Prue saw Phoebe run up the stairs.

"Phoebe!" She said, unsure if Phoebe was running from a demon or excited.

"Prue!" Phoebe came back down stairs, "Hello my lovely working sister." She glowed.

"Your glowing, who made you happy?" Prue asked as she settled her bags down.

"Well, I met this guy at the supermarket today." Then Piper came in the house.

"Piper!" Phoebe hopped and ran to her sister.

"Whoa whoa! What are you happy for?" Piper asked, "Prue, did Phoebe eat those sugar worms again, remember how hard it was to calm her down the last time." Prue smiled.

"Well no Piper, a guy has made her like this. I came in wondering if Phoebe was running because of a demon or because she was excited."

"Well! okay, so I met him at the supermarket because I sorta kinda maybe crashed my shopping cart into him." Prue and Piper glanced at each other.

"Ouch. And you got his number?" Prue asked.

"Well, I gave him my number. Oh god guys, he's soo amazing! And not to mention I had a premonition of him." Phoebe smiled as they all walked into the kitchen.

"That's nice, as long as he's not a warlock or some creature that we fight Phebs." Prue said and Piper nodded.

"I said the same thing to her earlier." Piper chimed in.

"Okay okay! I'm gonna be late for my waffle house date! See you guys later." Phoebe ran up stairs to her room.

"You know we're going to have meet this Sam guy." Piper narrowed her eyes.

"Yup." Prue sighed.

* * *

Sam smelled his shirt and decided to hop into the shower. Meanwhile, Phoebe in her fitted brown t-shirt and bootcut jeans fixed her hair as she drove to the parking lot of the Super 8 motel. She smelled her breath, fixed her natural make-up and flashed a smile.

"Okay!" She took a deep breath and hopped out the car. Walking to the room she saw in her vision, Phoebe put on her best pretty face and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again and the door opened. Sam, dripping with water all over his cut up muscular body, wet silky curly hair, and a towel on covering God's gifts that was given to him. Phoebe couldn't help but stare considering the fact Sam was a big guy and not to mention gorgeous.

"Uh-Uh.." Speechless.

"Hey Phoebe... come in." Phoebe began thinking it was a set up, but it's not like she would mind it. Dean snored on the other bed next to Sam's, "That's my brother, Dean."

"Wow, he must have been really tired.." Sam pulled out the chair and Phoebe sat down.

"Yeah, he was. That and the beer made him pass out.. I'll be right back, going to get changed." He went back in the bathroom and Phoebe wished he didn't put any clothes on. Papers were scattered all over the table and the sound of Dean's snore distracted her. A picture of a winged demon bat hid halfway underneath the papers. She looked around before pulling the paper on top of it up, confused. _What the hell? _Phoebe wondered. Sam came out the bathroom and she placed the paper back down.

"Are we ready to go get some waffles?" Sam asked, smiling as he grabbed his jacket.

"Ha, yeah, I'm ready for waffles at 9 in the night." Phoebe got up and Sam opened the door.

"After you." Phoebe was surprised at how much a gentleman Sam was. But she couldn't help but wonder why Sam had a picture of a demon. _Warlock? _Phoebe silently thought.

**Review :D thanks 3**


	3. Understood

They sat in the country themed waffle house across from each other. Phoebe flashed smiles at Sam while he admired her cheekbones. Cutting the waffles into fours, Sam tried to focus on seperating the waffles instead of Phoebe's eyes.

"So where exactly are you from?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm from Kansas." Phoebe's eyebrows went up.

"Kansas? Which part?"

"Lawrence. I was born May 2." Sam poured the syrup on the fresh hot waffles.

"I was born November 2. Born and raised here in San Francisco."

"So you have sisters?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, two sisters. I'm the youngest. The baby."

"I'm the youngest too. Dean's older then me. Kinda gets annoying since I'm like the oldest in a way." Phoebe's eyes glowed.

"So, your close with your brother?" She sipped the coffee.

"Yeah, we're pretty close though sometimes he can be a dick but that's just him. Your close with your sisters?"

"Yes, I am. I mean me and Prue, the oldest, had our issues. But we're fine now. Me and Piper are pretty close. But in general we all get along." Sam smiled.

"That's good.." There was a pause before Phoebe spoke.

"What-what about your parents? Do you see them often?" Sam sat silent for a moment. He swallowed his spit before answering.

"Yeah.. both my parents uh passed away. My mother, she died when I was a baby and my father he recently passed..." Phoebe's eyes went low. She felt a connection to Sam, they had a lot in common.

"... My mother, she passed away when I was really little too. I can't remember much about her. My father he was like a ping pong ball, back and forth in and out our lives.. I understand your drift" Phoebe's eyes reasured him that she understood how he felt.

".. My father would come and go also. Often he was gone more then he was around. I learned to live with it. All I had was my brother. All we have is each other.." Phoebe had someone who completely understood her which made her feel secure in a way.

"All me and my sisters have is each other, also. A lot has happen, new revelations. So I guess there's more to come." Sam took a sip of his orange juice.

"Yeah. A hell of a lot to come."

* * *

Phoebe and Sam sat in the closed high school's bleechers. No one was around and it was 12 at night. They talked and talked for hours on end. Finding more and more about each other began to get them even more close.

".. I have a question. Do you believe in magic?" Phoebe felt like she shouldn't have asked that question but then again she took a chance.

".. Magic is real. So as all the other huge questions in this world. I don't cancel out anything. So yes, I believe in magic.. considering the fact I've seen my share of bizarre things believe me."

"Hm, what about monsters? creatures? ghouls, goblins... witches? You believe in those?" He glanced over at her.

"Yes, I do." Sam answered honestly. And Phoebe believed him.

"... Oh dear, look at the time. I'd better get going." Phoebe sighed.

"Me too, I have work to do in the morning." Sam got up with Phoebe.

"Work? Where do you work?" She asked as they began getting down from the bleechers.

".. Uh some traveling jobs I applied for. My job requires me to travel a lot. Advertisment. But since I'm not working right now, I'm on vacation with my brother."

"So you advertise your company's merchandise?" She asked putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Yes, they sell a lot of things. The more people I suck in the more money I got and the company gets."

"What does your company sell?" Phoebe asked a lot of questions in order to get answers.

"All kinds of stuff, especially electronics. There's a lot of money off of that." Sam and Phoebe walked back towards the waffle house.

"Your very tall." Phoebe blushed.

"Your very small." Sam looked down at Phoebe.

"Am not!" Phoebe declared as her mouth shaped into a smile.

"Are too!" Sam declared back as he smirked.

"Okay, maybe just a lil bit. But hey! It's not my fault ya know."

"My brother calls me sasquatch." Phoebe began laughing.

"He gave you an accurate name." She joked.

"Oh god." Sam tap kicked her butt and she did also.

"I can't reach your ass!"

"Legs are too short." They both enjoyed the moments together walking back. They arrived at the motel and Sam closed Phoebe's car door closed as she sat in the drivers seat.

"Thank you for my bracelet back." Sam bend down to reach the window.

"Your welcome.. thank you for taking me to the waffle house. I really enjoyed myself."

"So did I. Since it's like this I'd take a hit by a shopping cart anyday.." Phoebe blushed and flashed her sweet smile.

"I bet you would.. bye Sam." Phoebe started the car.

"Goodbye Phoebe." Sam stepped back as Phoebe pulled out the parking lot. Dreamy eyed look, and a starry eyed gaze. Sam stood and watch Phoebe drive away. He sighed and walked back into the motel room.

As Phoebe drove home, she had an instant premonition of a demon attacking Piper. The premonition was that of Piper being flown across the livingroom and hitting the wall. She layed unconcious. In an instant, Phoebe panicked and sped up.

"Oh no no no!" She said, worried. Her hands held tight onto the wheel.

* * *

Phoebe half-assed the parking and ran into the house. She swung the door open to find Piper in the livingroom reading a magazine.

"Piper!" She yelled.

"Phoebe? What's the matter?" Piper stood up.

"Your okay! I uh, I had a premonition that a demon attacked you."

"Did you? Well, I'm fine Phebs." Piper walked closer to Phoebe.

"Wait, you had your kiwi mask on when I saw you getting attacked." Phoebe stepped back a bit.

"Phoebe? Is that you, I heard voices." Piper's face was covered in green goop. Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Oh no.."

"What the hell?" Piper yelled. Suddenly the Piper imposter transformed into a tall dark man. A demon. He threw Phoebe back causing her to hit her head on the table and he sent Piper to the wall, just like in Phoebe's premonition.

"... Now, where's that book of shadows?" He said in a deep dark voice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Dream and a Dream

Prue opened the front door to find Phoebe passed out on the floor. She dashed towards Phoebe's unconcious body.

"Phoebe!" Suddenly she saw the demon coming down the steps with the book of shadows. She flung him with a raise of her hand, and he crashed into the wall, dropping the book of shadows. He growled at her and dissapeared. Prue shook Phoebe before she finally opened her eyes.

"Uh... Prue? Is Piper okay?" She quickly got up and they both went to Piper who's eyes opened slowly.

"Piper, sweetie? Are you okay?" Piper sighed.

"Well, I have this god forsaken headache! So not really. The demon! Did you guys vanquish the demon?" Piper asked in a frightened tone.

"Well no, I came in and found Phoebe passed out. The demon was coming down the steps with the book of shadows and when I attacked him, he disappeared." Piper sat down on the couch.

"Oh, Piper your bleeding." Phoebe said, "I'll get a towel." She rushed into the kitchen and came out with a towel.

"Well, good thing the book of shadows is still here." Prue picked it up and checked the pages.

"We have to find out who in the hell was that demon, background and everything. Like usual. Damn it, it would have been a third week without no demons!" Piper stumbled her way up the steps as she held the cloth to her head.

"... I'll find a lead on this.." Phoebe said as she sat in the livingroom.

"I'll go take a shower.. long long day I had. I need to rest to do it all over in the morning.." Prue walked upstairs leaving Phoebe to think.

_What if Sam could help in this situation... _Phoebe thought.

* * *

**Sam stood on a hilltop staring at a field of white lilies. He walked down slowly and stared at the glorious clean scene. Walking through the field, a young woman the height of 5'2 stood holding a lily in her fair hands. **

_Phoebe watched as the young tall man walked towards her. She smelled the lily and looked up at him. He finally reached her and their eyes closed in on each other._

**Sam looked down at her. It was Phoebe. Her eyes, the color of mountains of chocolate. Her skin, soft as the feathers that fell from a dove's wing. Her lips, full as a pillow. Her face, stunning as snow on Christmas morning.**

_Phoebe stared at Sam. His eyes, hazel and bright as the sun. His skin, tanned as the horizon and smooth as the inside of a lotion bottle. His hair fell upon his eyes and his stance, still and strong. His face, ravishing as the untouchable stars._

**_Their lips were made to fit each other. Their hands were meant to hold each others. Their eyes were meant to stare at each others. And their hearts were meant to be with each others._**

**_Sam held Phoebe close and he leaned into kiss her lips. Phoebe closed her eyes and felt his lips collide into hers. It did. When it did, the sun went away, and the lilies died. The winds picked up from north to south and east to west. They opened their eyes to see everything had died. Confused, they both tried to find the sun, but it was clouded. Phoebe saw a dark shadow behind Sam standing within a few feet from him. Her eyes widened, worry covered her heart. Sam turned around, still holding Phoebe's hand to see something he's been running from for years. Something he still doesn't even know, but he knows it has it's dark agenda._**

* * *

Dean's stern voice filled Sam's ears as Sam opened his eyes. He opened his eyes finally and looked over at Dean as he stuck his foot in his boots.

"...What time is it?" Sam asked with a groggy voice.

"It's 10 dude, we gotta find a new lead on this demon man. Get up sasquatch." Dean said as he walked over to the table. Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes.

".. I had a crazy dream." Dean glanced back as he placed the bullets in the sawed off shotgun.

"Yeah? What was it about?" Sam sighed.

".. Phoebe."

"Phoebe? The chick you like?" Dean turned around.

"Yeah, Phoebe. I don't know man, it was crazy. It was as if it was real. It was a great dream turned bad." Sam stood up and stretched.

"What happened at the bad part?" Dean asked.

"... Uh.. this dark shadow was standing behind me and the terror in Phoebe's eyes... nevermind man. Forget it. Where are we heading today?" Sam asked as he placed his black t-shirt on.

"We're heading to Mr. Dawson's house. He knows exactly where to find this demon. At a cemetery, so we head to his house get the directions meet the demon there and kill it. He says the demon's been causing mayhem to other demon hunters and a few witches. Complaint after complaint, so you know we're the ones to do the job. And Bobby's been keeping me updated. So when we're done here, we're heading back to Bobby's." Sam sighed and looked down at his feet, still wondering about the dream.

".. A few witches?" Sam asked as he looked up.

"Yeah, witches I know. You and I don't trust em but hey, someone has to take care of this."

"Maybe they could help us Dean.. in a way." Sam stood, hands on his hips.

"Help us? Whoa whoa, they're like tricksters. I don't have much against them but they're no different then demons in a way. Similarities." Dean continued preparing his weapons.

"Why not have them help us? This situation might be more then just salt and guns Dean. There might be actual spells and potions involved. They can be helpful.. anything to send those bastards right from where they came from." Dean shook his head.

"No Sam, no."

"... Whatever man." Sam said as he walked into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat and thought about Phoebe and the shadow. He kept trying to replay it in his mind but it was a bit blurry.

_I gotta get in contact with Phoebe, somehow, _He thought.

* * *

Phoebe awoken to the smell of coffee seeping into her room. The first thing that came to mind was the dream she had. Why was Sam in it? Why was the dark shadow behind Sam? Why is she having dreams about this guy when she barely even knows him? She kept thinking until she decided to get out of bed and go greet her sisters. She dragged her feet into the kitchen and sat on the stool.

"Morning Phebs... you okay?" Piper asked, pouring the coffee in her mug.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about this crazy dream I had. Sam was in it. What I'm trying to figure out is why I'm having a dream about Sam when I barely even know him." Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he's an innocent we have to protect. You never know."

"... Well there was a black dark shadow behind him so maybe he is an innocent we have to protect. But.. I didn't have a premonition. It was an actual dream." Piper sighed.

"Maybe the signs don't always come in a premonition. Maybe they sometimes come in a dream." Piper took a sip of her coffee, "Eh, more sugar."

"Maybe.. it's possible." Phoebe placed her hand on her chin and thought. Suddenly Prue dashed into the kitchen and grabbed her bagel.

"Late for work again?" Piper asked. Prue glanced over at them.

"Yes, I know! I'm leaving!" Prue ran out the kitchen.

"Don't break a heel!" Phoebe yelled.

"Yeah yeah!" They heard the door slam shut. Phoebe turned her attention back to Piper.

"I'm going to check the book of shadows for any information, see who this demon is. And Sam... I need to call Sam." Piper nodded her head.

"Alright, you do that. I'm going to work, we'll need to contact Leo later on so be home. If you need me, call me." Piper kissed her sister on the forehead and left. Phoebe sat and thought, she decided to call Sam.

"Hello, will you transfer me to room 18 please? Thank you." The phone rung and rung and no one answered. She sighed and decided to begin her day.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat across from Mr. Dawson who flipped through the pages of his big black book. It looked like he held every document that was ever written in the world in that book. Sam decided to crack the silence.

"Uh, Mr. Dawson, I have a question." Mr. Dawson looked up from the book.

"Yes Samuel?" He said in his thick english accent.

".. Let's say a witch had some sort of led on the demon we're dealing with, do you think they could help us kill the demon?" Sam asked and Dean glared at Sam.

"Witches are always helpful when dealing with demons. But remember Samuel, you could never fully kill a demon, you only send them back to where they came from. It's like recycling. Witches are witches and they always will be.. you sound like your having an idea." Sam swallowed before speaking.

"What if we could find a witch to use a different way of deporting the demon back into hell? We've been tracking down this demon for a long time and it's like a ghost, leaving no tracks." Mr. Dawson nodded his head in agreement.

"But we have a led, isn't that enough?" Dean asked.

"Not if you want accurate results Dean. Do you have any witch in mind that could whip up a spell or a potion in time before 10 tonight? We are suppose to be going to the cemetery to call this demon aren't we?" Mr. Dawson stood up.

"Yes.. but I don't know any witches except for Patricia but she's far from California." Dean sighed.

"We don't need a damn witch helping us on our hunting Sammy. We're fine, let's just stick to the plan. We call the son of a bitch, kill and move along. Let's not have a Ruby repeat.." Sam glared at Dean before speaking.

".. I haven't spoken to Ruby in a long time and I'm planning on avoiding her. Don't hold the Ruby situation against me Dean. We could find a powerful witch to help us completely deport the demon. They go away but they always come back, Dean. I want to remove it permantely. C'mon Dean." Dean disagreed.

"Wait... Samuel might be right on this one Dean. It says here deporting the demon requires the salt and dirt of the earth and a bullet through the head, but completely banishing the demon requires an extremely powerful brew with extreme caution.. a witches brew." Dean frowned.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Dean looked at Sam and Mr. Dawson, irritated.

"Dean, this is better." Mr. Dawson declared.

"No it's not. It's risky. We should just stick to the plan." They both knew that getting through to Dean wouldn't work.

"Fine. Then you'll meet the demon again probably a few weeks from now." Mr. Dawson said as he sipped his tea, pinky sticking out.

"Dean.. come on." Sam's face was convincing.

"... Alright which bitch are we looking for?" Dean sighed, "If this doesn't work, I will say I told you so." Sam smirked.

"First I have to scry... I need to locate a witch." Mr. Dawson pulled out the map in California and began scrying, "I need total silence. If you need to talk get out or talk with your eyes.. sign language is even better butI doubt both of you knowing it." Sam and Dean decided to go out the room.

"Sam, I don't think we should be doing this.. what the hell is with you and witches now?" Dean asked, suspicious.

"I've been thinking. It's nothing.. I'll be right back." Sam walked out the house and stood on the porch. He decided to call Phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the attic floor with the book of shadows opened and her legs crossed flipping through pages. Suddenly, the phone began ringing. She ran to it.

"Hello?"

"Phoebe?" Sam's voice was low.

"Sam? Hi.." She felt a feeling of nervousness.

".. We have to talk. It's important. We need to talk in person, are you busy now?" He asked.

"Actually I'm not that busy.. and your right we do have to talk." Phoebe sighed.

"Can we meet up in about an hour?" Phoebe looked at the clock.

"Sure. Where?"

"Um, I'm close by my motel room which is close to an IHOP.. do you mind meeting me there?" Sam glanced back to see if Dean was spying on him, and he was.

"Sure.. I'll be there.. Sam are you okay?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"I'm fine.. are you okay?" He asked even more concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to make sure your okay.."

"Phoebe... I'll always be okay. I have to go. I lov-" He held his mouth shut before continuing the sentence. Was he about to say I love you? Sam's eyes widened, "I'll-I'll see you soon. Bye." He hung up the phone quickly. Phoebe stood confused. Sam sighed and pushed his hair back from his eyes. What the hell was that? He thought.

Dean came out and glared at him, "Was that Ruby?"

"No Dean. It was Phoebe.." He walked passed Dean back into the house silently. Mr. Dawson came out of the room.

"I found a bunch of witches but these witches are top notch. The Charmed Ones."

"The Charmed Ones?" Sam repeated.

"The Charmed Ones? Sounds like a cereal brand." Dean joked.

"They are powerful witches. But they are witches that no one but demons come to find and the innocents cross their paths. Coming in contact with them might be difficult but you can do it."

"Where are they located?" Sam asked, taking a seat.

"Right here. Where the five points meet." Sam stared at the map.

"So we have to go there? And say what? Hey witches we need your help completely banishing a demon, will you help us?" Dean said, condesendingly

"Actually, that would work." Mr. Dawson said smiling, "Be a little open minded Dean, it'll get you far."

"Being open minded will get you killed from my experience."

"Thank you Mr. Dawson. Dean I'm going to go meet up with Phoebe at the IHOP resturant. I'll be back soon." Dean stopped Sam.

"Be careful and don't take too long." Sam nodded and continued out the front door.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm going to keep updating this story, I feel this is getting somewhere huge! :D Thanks everyone, new chapter coming pretty soon.**


	5. Blind Date By A Demon

Phoebe walked into the IHOP to find Sam sitting at the booth by himself, hands folded staring at the table. She sat across from him.

"Hey Sam." Sam smiled at her and she smiled back. The dreams they both had came back to them as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey Phoebe... I wanted to see you. I like.. I love seeing you." Phoebe smiled and looked down.

"I love seeing you too..." Sam sighed.

"I'm going to be leaving soon... probably tomorrow or the day after. I'm going to be going back on the road. I want to make sure I stay in contact with you." Phoebe stared at Sam, he looked sad.

"You will.. I'm not going anywhere."

"Phoebe... while I'm gone I need to know if you will be okay, that you'll be alright." Phoebe's face softened.

"I'll be okay Sam.."

"Listen I know that we haven't known each other long enough for me to talk like this but I feel like I need to tell you how I really feel about you. Phoebe I care about you, soo much. And you stole my heart withina few hours. No one has ever done that. Not even Jessica... Jessica was girlfriend but she died in a fire..." Phoebe's felt sympathy for Sam.

"Oh Sam.. I'm so sorry.." She was going to hold his hand, but she worried she'd get a bad premonition. Ever since she met him she hasn't touched him. She knew if she touched him she'd get a premonition. But what if it was a premonition that could help Sam? She wondered.

"... I don't want anything to happen to you Phoebe." Sam leaned closer.

"Sam... I had a dream last night. It was about you.. you and I were in a field of lilies.." Sam's eyes widened in surprise, "And you held me like I've never been held before. You gave me this look as if you'd die withme, like you'd do anything for me. And we kissed... and the feeling I had was indescribable.. then-"

"The darkness came... the clouds covered the sun and the flowers died... then there was a dark shadow behind me.." Phoebe gasped.

"You had the same dream as me?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes Phoebe... we had the same dream."

"Unbelievable." Phoebe was speechles.

"That's what I tried to explain to you.. Phoebe there are dark forces surrounded in this situation that I'm dealing with. Anyone I tend to come in contact with gets hurt. I can't afford you to get hurt. That's why I'm leaving as soon as possible." Phoebe shook her head.

"No no, Sam, I can handle myself. I'm fine. It's you who I'm worried about." Sam sighed.

"What time is it?" He checked his watch, "Damn it, I have to go. Let me walk you back to you car." Phoebe nodded. And they both left the resturant.

"Dark forces? Sam, I know what dark forces are.. I understand you." Sam wanted to kiss Phoebe as she sat in the car.

"I know you understand me. That's why your soo special to me. Here, take this." Sam took off his bracelet and placed it in Phoebe's hand. The smell of premonition gave off on the bracelet.

"Keep this. I have to go. Bye Phoebe." He tried not to kiss her, so he held back strongly. It was hard for Phoebe also. She drove off as she saw Sam walking in his direction. She wanted to get out the car and run and jump on him. But she couldn't so she decided to continue driving. Sam glanced back and watched Phoebe's car drive away.

* * *

Sam and Dean began preparing for the hunt. Mr. Dawson placed his protective amulets around his neck.

"Come here." Mr. Dawson said to Sam, Sam walked over to him still holding the gun, "This will protect you. This demon will suck your life force like it did with the other victims." He placed it around Sam's neck.

"Dean, come here."

"Ha, I don't need that Mr. Dawson. I've got my good ol' smith and wesson here." Mr. Dawson frowned.

"Dean!" He raised his voice, Dean looked up, "Come... here." Dean sighed and walked to Mr. Dawson, "You will put this around your neck and you will accept it. It will protect you not unless you want to die." Dean was silent and Mr. Dawson placed it around his neck.

"... Alright, let's go." Dean said.

* * *

"The demon is for sure going to be at the cemetery tonight, so make sure that potion and that spell is legit." Leo said as he leaned on the counter.

"I will, no doubt about it." Phoebe smiled.

"New bracelet?" Piper asked and she dumped the herbs into the pot.

"Sam gave it to me. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a premonition off of it. I haven't even touched him cause I could feel the premonition coming on strong. This will be my good luck charm." She smiled at the bracelet.

"Aw, look at Phoebe. She's in love!" Piper teased.

"Ha, yeah... right." She said uneasy.

"Okay! I'm home! I'm ready!" Prue said dashing into the kitchen.

"You should join a track team because all you've been doing is running!" Piper joked, Leo and Phoebe laughed.

"Oh shut up! Do we have all we need?" Prue asked.

"We have all that we need, one more herb and one more word for Phebs over there and we're done." Piper smiled.

"Good because we have to be there by 10. Calling the demon and killing it will take no time." Prue watched Piper.

"Done!" Phoebe declared as she got up with the piece of paper.

"Funny thing is I'm done too." Piper smiled.

"Haha, ah-mazing!" Phoebe giggled.

"Alright, we'll see you later Leo." Prue said as she left the kitchen.

"Alright, bye girls."

"Bye Leo." Piper and Phoebe said as they dashed behind Prue who was already at the front door.

"Damn she walks fast!" Piper said as she held the potion.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Mr. Dawson stood in the grave yard, Mr. Dawson held the incantation in one hand and a gun in the other.

"I'll say the incantation. Light the candle Sam." Sam lit the candle and he held it, cautiously.

"_Alios vantera, calo delo, espiritu guilo, COME FORTH!" _He said, firmly. The winds began to pick up and the light from the candle blew out. The only light that they had was the light from the moon that shun down on them.

Suddenly, a tall dark man stood behind them.

"Looking for me?" He asked, he was dark as night and his eyes glowed green. His nails were long and sharp and his smile was devious.

"Yes." Mr. Dawson walked closer.

"I see you guys are pretty fascinated by my art that I've done. All the deaths.. it's my nature.. my dark nature." He smirked.

"Well your dark nature is going to be deported now.." Dean smirked back. The demon laughed.

"I think not. You see, there's some blind dating I wanted to put together. Something my boss wanted me to do. I'm not going anywhere until my work is done.." Dean fired his gun, but the demon dissappeared.

"What the hell?" Dean frowned.

"You should really learn how to talk instead of always resulting to violence... leave that up to me." He said standing on the tombstone.

"Son of a bitch!" Mr. Dawson stopped Dean from firing again.

"There's something we're missing and he's going to tell us."

"What the hell he's right there, let's kill em!" Dean declared.

"No Dean!" Mr. Dawson said in a stern voice, "Stop it." He glared at Dean, "Now.. what work do you have?"

"A job that requires a witch and... a silent evil nature." He smiled at Sam.

"Silent evil nature? A witch?" Sam asked.

"Yes.. silent evil nature and a witch.. speaking of witches." He smiled in the direction Prue, Piper and Phoebe came.

Phoebe stood, shocked to see Sam.

"Sam?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Phoebe?" Sam said surprised, tongue tied.

* * *

**Review guys! :D**


	6. Demon Blood with a Bow On It

Phoebe's eyes widened in confusion.

"Tha-that's Sam.." Prue glanced over at Phoebe.

"Who? The tall one?" Prue asked, still focusing on them all.

"Yes... what the hell is he doing here.." They all walked closer.

"Ah, The Charmed Ones! So happy you guys came to join us." Sam looked back at the demon.

"The Charmed Ones?" He asked.

"Whoa, these are The Charmed Ones? I would have thought differently.." Dean commented.

"These are the witches boys! Sam, Phoebe, you guys know each other."

"We have no time to have a conversation, vanquish him." Piper declared.

"I'm on it." Prue flung the demon off the tombstone and he hit the ground hard.

"Sam! Move!" Phoebe yelled, and he did so.

"What the-" Mr. Dawson stopped Dean.

"Let them." He said. Piper threw the potion at the demon and he began to boil up.

"_Take this demon off our plane, send him back to hell today, with the power for three, he shall see, this isn't his plane to be!_" They said in unison. The demon blew up into pieces. They all stood and stared at the demon's remains.

".. Well, that was handled in a witchy way." Dean moved closer, Prue put her guard up.

"Whoa whoa, slow down buddy..." She said cautiously.

"Yeah, we've seen much bizarre creepy crap then what you did. Thank you for vanquishing the demon we was about to kill." Dean said, in a smart ass way.

"Your welcome. Seems like nothing was progressing so we had to take care of your job for you." Prue smirked.

"I'm Dean, that's my brother Sam-"

"Oh we know. Why are you guys here? Warlocks?-" Piper jumped in.

"Demons?" Dean laughed.

"No, neither. You guys seem to be the circus on the road, what do you do? Pull rabbits out of your hat?" Dean insulted.

"Haha..." Piper laughed and froze Dean, "That's what I do!"

"What an ass." Prue said and Piper nodded.

"Sam... what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked, still suspicious.

"The brothers are hunters Phoebe. They are demon hunters." Mr. Dawson smirked at Dean's frozen body.

"... I'm a hunter Phoebe. We've been tracking down demons, deporting them and moving along.. there's something big coming and we've been on a hunt to finding out what that is. Phoebe-" Phoebe frowned and walked off back to the car, Sam followed her like a lost puppy.

"I don't want to hear it Sam!" She yelled and continued walking.

"They're acting like they're already together." Piper commented, Prue and Piper followed behind them and so did Mr. Dawson.

"You forgot about that one." Prue pointed to Dean's frozen body.

"Oh." She unfroze him.

"What the... damn witches." Dean followed behind them.

"Phoebe! I'm sorry! I just couldn't tell you my family secret."

"You didn't have to lie to me either!"

"I did if I couldn't tell you my family secret.. wait a minute, what about you? You didn't tell me you were a witch-" Phoebe stopped.

"It was personal.. a family situation." Sam placed his hands on his hips.

"Since we both lied to each other, or didn't tell each other about one another why are you mad at me? Phoebe I had to do what I had to do.." Sam's puppy eyes broke Phoebe down. She sighed in defeat.

"Sam.. I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in you know." Sam moved closer to Phoebe and she felt his warm hands touch hers. No premonition?

"Phoebe I apologize..." He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Suddenly, strong painful sting knocked Sam onto his feet and he let out a loud yell. Dean ran passed Piper and Prue.

"Sammy?" Dean said getting onto Sam's level.

"Ahhhh!" Sam yelled as he held his head. Phoebe got down Sam's level also.

"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe asked worried.

"SAMMY!" He yelled at Sam. Sam stopped and stared at them, silently. He passed out onto the ground.

"Oh my God.." Phoebe panicked.

They rushed Sam to the hospital. Phoebe sat rocking back and forth staring at the ground. Piper and Prue sat next to Phoebe and Dean sat across from them. Mr. Dawson came in and handed them the coffee.

"I need a beer... but thanks Mr. Dawson." Dean took the coffee with a frown.

"Your murdering your liver, Dean." Mr. Dawson sat next to him.

"It's not like I didn't die before.. like I haven't tasted what death is." Prue glanced at him.

"You haven't... have you?" Prue asked and Dean leaned forward.

"Not to flash it, but I have. And that's all." Prue looked down and back at Dean. Dean leaned back in his chair.

"... I have to." Prue glanced at him. He looked up at her.

"Okay Mr. Winchester?" The doctor came in with his clipboard. Dean shot up and so did everyone else.

"Yes, is my brother okay?" He asked worried.

"Sam is fine, he's up. I'm not sure what happened but we found no traces of brain damage or anything wrong with him."

"Can I see him?" Dean asked.

"Yes you can." Dean began walking down the hall to Sam's room.

"Can I see him too? I'm his friend." The doctor nodded and Phoebe went into the room.

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiled and Sam sat up. He had tubes in his arms and he looked pissed.

"Hey Dean. I want to get out of this. All these tubes and crap in my arm." Dean sat down.

"Yeah, I know Sam. They said your fine. And look who's here." Dean smiled and pointed at Phoebe, Sam's irritable expression went away.

"Hey Sam." She said, softly.

"Hey Phoebe.." He smiled at her.

"Sammy, I'll talk when you get off that bed. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go find a beer or something. Want anything kid?" Dean asked before leaving.

"Give me a beer too, I need something to calm me down." Dean nodded.

"Beer in a hospital? Can he really sneak that in?" Phoebe joked.

"Anything's possible for Dean." Sam smiled, "... Come here." He said softly and Phoebe moved closer to his bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sam... are you going to be okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm going to be fine. There's absolutely nothing wrong with me. Phoebe, I'm sorry for lying to you. Your the only girl who knows about my family secret after what a day or two.. I care about you." Phoebe smiled.

"I do too... what happened to you Sam?" Sam paused.

"I don't know, I've been having these shocks from time to time. But this one was strong as hell to knock me on my feet.."

"I could try to help you Sam. Me and my sisters could try to figure out what's going on-"

"I'm fine Phoebe, really. And your help is appreciated. I have something to ask you." Phoebe smirked as she laid her hand on his broad shoulder.

"I'm surprised that you didn't ask me to ask me something haha." She giggled and Sam laughed.

"No.. that's redundant.. Can I have a kiss?" Sam smirked and gave his convincing look, Phoebe smiled.

"Don't ever ask for one, it's for free when it comes to you..." She leaned in and gave Sam a kiss that made him feel like every problem he ever had went away. He held her closer and felt her moist lips rub against his. Phoebe and Sam stopped, and stared into each other's eyes.

"... Your soo beautiful." He said, breathlessly.

"You are too." Phoebe smiled.

* * *

Phoebe, Piper and Prue walked up the steps the Halliwell manor, Phoebe holding Piper's hand and Prue's arm wrapped around Piper's.

"Phoebe you really like Sam, don't you?" Piper smiled.

"Yes, I do. He's a great guy. You guys would like him if you really sit down and talk to him."

"Yeah, it's his brother who's the douchebag." Prue said as they entered the manor. They entered the dark manor and turned on the lights. Leo orbed out of nowhere.

"Oh god! Leo! You scared the hell out of us!" Piper smacked his arm.

"Sorry girls. Did you vanquish the demon?" Leo asked concerned.

"Yes, we vanquished the demon and we found out Phoebe's love intrest was a demon hunter." Leo grew a confused look.

"Demon hunter..." His eyes widened, "Sam.. you met Sam Winchester?" Leo asked.

"Yes.. why?" Phoebe asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, Sam Winchester and his brother are well known just like you all, The Charmd Ones. There's something big coming. The elders and all the other whitelighters have a feeling it's something dark. The angels even contacted us and we rarely speak."

"What does Sam have to do with this?" Phoebe asked.

"He has a big role play."

* * *

Sam slept soundlessly and Dean slept in the large chair in the corner of the hospital room. From time to time he checked on Sam as he rested. Suddenly a dark shadow stood by Sam's bed. The prescence was so strong it woke Sam up. He opened his eyes. Lucifer.

"Sam.. boy have you grown.. it's nice to see you. But it isn't pleasant to see you in this condition." Sam's heart began to race.

"Lucifer..." He said backing away.

"Sam... you have a lot ahead of you my son. Especially with that gifted witch, Phoebe who's pretty much sent the demons I sent to her back to me. Talk about returning a gift."

"You leave her alone!" Sam said firmly.

"Shh, don't wanna wake Dean... I have something to give you.. a gift." He pulled out a bottle full of demon's blood, "It'll help you remember who you really are. I'll see you soon Sam." He dissappeared into thin air and Sam sat staring at the blood. His heart began to race, faster and faster. Dean woke up.

"Sam?" Sam continued staring at the bottle.

"What in the hell is that?" Dean got up and pick up the well crafted bottle.

"... It's demon's blood." Dean's eyes widened as he looked down at Sam.


	7. Long and gone, yeah right

Dean and Sam sneaked out the back door of the hospital building. They ran around to the parking lot where their Impala sat, still and quiet. Dean hopped into the driver's seat and Sam, still in his white hospital cloth sat next to him.

"Dude." Dean glanced over.

"Oh sorry, where are my jeans?" He asked, checking the back seat.

"In your bag, gah! Hurry up! I don't wanna see your package!" Dean pulled off.

After a few minutes of driving, they arrived back to their motel room. Sam sat on his bed and Dean stood, staring at the ground.

"So, you mean to tell me Lucifer was by your bed and he gave you a bottle of demon's blood that looks like a good ol' fashion bottle of Cognac?" Dean stared at Sam.

"Yes Dean. Look, I don't know what he wants with me. I'm worried about Phoebe because he knows about her."

"He knows about the whole damn world Sam. We have to go back to Bobby... how did Lucifer look by the way?" He asked walking over to the table.

"Dark.. how did he even find me? I didn't know it was even possible that he could come in some kind of form." Sam leaned in, and placed his chin on his fists.

"Maybe he just came in spirit form, not physical form. He does come in spirit form from time to time. The only way he'd come in physical form is if-"

"Someone let's him out... Dean, I think he wants me to let him out." Dean turned around and stared at Sam in confusion.

"Let him out? Probably, probably not... most likely. But we're going to prevent that alright? Don't go all jumpy on me now. We detoxed you from demon blood so your okay now." Dean said firmly.

"I'm not okay Dean. It's still inside of me. I could feel it sometimes. It'll always be inside of me Dean. Look I know how things are right now-"

"It's real thick Sammy, and it's going to get even more thick." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"But I need to find a way to detox my entire body... I need to figure out a way to clean this demon's blood out of me once and for all." Dean laughed.

"I know exactly where your going with this. Asking the witches?.. The answer is No." Dean smiled.

* * *

Dean sat, irritable face, as he clutched the cup. Prue sat across from him and frowned. They glared at each other from time to time. Prue broke the silence.

"You have the jackass symptoms, but I think you know that already." She smirked.

"Low blow ha, so where's you cauldron? Aren't you suppose to be whipping up some witches shit brew?" Prue laughed.

"Where's you balls? I think I'm hanging you by them." Dean laughed.

"If your not hanging me by my balls you'd probably be hanging from a broom, right?" Prue narrowed her eyes.

"Where you born from the vag or from the ass? You've got crap stained written all over you." She fired back.

"Crap stained written all over me, yes yes, that explains why I'm such a douchebag but honey, I know which spell you casted, glamour spell right? because I doubt your nose doesn't have a mole on it." The phone rung just before she was about to fired back.

"Harry Potter might be calling, stop stealing his spells will ya?"

"Ooo!" She pointed her finger at him and walked off to answer the phone. Sam and Phoebe entered the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Seems like you two are getting along." Sam said looking down at Dean.

"Yeah we're getting along fine. So, Phoebe did you find a way to help Sam out here? We kinda gotta get going."

"Let's hope you get going sooner then later." Prue smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'm your guest, it should be an honor for someone like you to have me stay here." He glanced over at Prue.

"Hm.." Prue flung the cup out of Dean's hand and it broke into pieces on the floor.

"That's not very house warming is it?" Dean gave her that schmuck look.

"It wasn't meant to be." She said as she left the kitchen.

"Wow... you two have some sort of chemistry going on there." Phoebe joked.

"I wish we did Phoebe, I wish we did. So what's the good news Phebs?" Dean patted Phoebe on the shoulder.

"Um, it's going to be a little more difficult then I thought. I know you confined Sam in the panic room, he told me everything. But I'm not sure where I should start. I think I should get in contact with Leo."

"Wait, who's Leo?" Dean asked looking down at Phoebe.

"Oh, Leo's our whitelighter. It's like a guardian angel for witches."

"They have that?" Dean asked confused yet surprised.

"Yes. I know, I was like what? when I first heard but ya know, so yeah. I'll get in contact with him as soon as possible."

"Make it quick Phebs, we have to go meet up with our friend."

"I'll try Dean.. I'll try. Meanwhile, I'll go talk to Prue upstairs, she's probably taking her anger out on something other then you."

"Tell her to pipe down her temper tantrums, this isn't kindergarden." Phoebe smirked.

"Yeah, she's gonna love that!" Phoebe walked off, leaving Sam and Dean in the kitchen.

"I don't feel right about this Sam."

"What do you mean? Phoebe's helping."

"Too many people involved. And I'd be damned if it's another Ruby situation." Dean frowned as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Dude, would you stop bringing Ruby up? She's long and gone Dean. Long and gone and it's me and Phoebe, she's trying to help me, help us. Show appreciation for once Dean." Suddenly, Sam's phone rung, "Hello?"

"Sam..." A husky low voice answered from the other line.

"... Ruby?" Sam said as he swallowed and Dean's eyes brightened.

* * *

**Review please :D**


	8. Keep an Eye on the Snakes

Dean closed in on Sam's phone and at that point they both looked like a couple of teenage girls.

"You didn't think I've forgotten about you, now did you Sam?" Ruby's seductive voice still had a sting to it that danced in Sam's ears.

"Of course not Ruby... if it was any other day I'd hunt you and take you down myself but, I'm curious as to why you're calling me." Sam clenched his jaw in aggravation.

"Why? Because you recently taken down a very unimportant demon with a message that you didn't get the other day? Oh and the recent walk in your life with that fiery little Charmed One, what's her name? Phoebe?"

"How.. how the hell do you know that?" Now, he really needed to know what she wanted.

"Word gets around fast, Sam. You should know that. Why am I calling you? That was the next question you were going to ask-"

"-Yes, so cut the foreplay and get to the point." Sam interrupted, irritably.

"But I thought you enjoyed foreplay. Such fun times. Anyways, like you've guessed, something large is entering this atmosphere. Still hunting the yellow eyed demon, I suppose?"

"Yes, still hunting him..."

"I can point you right in his direction. All you have to do is two things: take my surprise gift for you and... ask me." Sam's mixture of hesitation and annoyance made him take a deep sigh. Dean smacked his arm and Sam glared at him with the "Fuck off" eyes.

"That sounds incredibly easy. You never gave good surprise gifts..."

"Oh really? Remember that time in the car? That was a fun surprise." Dean's eyes widened in anger.

"Seriously, dude?" He blurted out and Sam hushed him.

"Very amusing. So you won't tell me the "gift"... can you point me in the correct direction?" Sam's blood rushed of anger to just spew those words out.

"Meet me at 354 Saint Anna Street at 11, tonight. Don't be late."

"Do you still look the same?" Sam asked before she hung up but it was too late. Dean glared at Sam.

"What? We have a lead."

"In my car, dude?! Please don't tell me you were in my seat." Dean clutched his hands.

"I was in your seat." Sam blurted and walked away as he left Dean traumatized. "Oh no... my baby!" Dean growled.

* * *

Phoebe flipped through the Book of Shadows as Prue paced back and forth. Prue was known for the nervous pacing, since she was the oldest she had to protect her sister by any means necessary. Even if that means she developed a nervous pacing technique that doesn't really help her.

Sam knocked on the open attic door and Phoebe welcomed him in.

"So... this is the headquarters." Analyzing the attic, he acknowledged the antiques that were collecting dust.

"Yup, the headquarters." Phoebe smirked and continued researching. Dean called from the steps for Sam and Prue closed the door with her finger.

"I don't want him in here. He'll pollute everything in here." Prue hissed and Sam nodded in agreement. Dean banged on the door.

"Dude, I'm fine. Go downstairs and wait for me." Sam said as he cracked open the door.

"Are you sure? You can't trust them, remember they're witches, okay?" Dean tried to peek in but Sam was too big.

"I'm positive. Go drink a beer."

"If there's an orgy in there... let me know okay? They may be witches but they are women... and Prue looks like she likes it rough." Dean clapped his teeth together and growled like a dog.

"Oh god, go!" Laughing, Dean disappeared down the steps and Sam closed the door shut.

* * *

An hour later, Sam, Prue and Phoebe came downstairs to find Dean snoring on the couch with Prue's Cheese Doodles on his chest and crumbs all over his face.

"I would get mad any other time for this but I'm glad it kept him preoccupied." Prue snatched the nearly empty bag off of Dean's chest and kicked his leg causing him to jolt up out of his sleep.

"Damn it woman!" Dean shot up to his feet and stared Prue down, "Did you want to be taken out or something?!"

"Do you remember who you're talking to? The girl who made you lose your coffee not to long ago... I can do worse." Glaring into each other's eyes, Phoebe interrupted as she cleared her throat loudly.

"Are you guys going to kiss or what?" Phoebe teased and she pulled Prue back.

"Are you ready, Sam? Can we get the hell out of here now?" Sam nodded and they said their goodbyes.

"So what did they give you? Why'd it take so long? Did the orgy really happen?" Dean said, starting the car up.

"They gave me a cleansing potion, it took long because Phoebe had to cook it up-"

"-Cook it up? Is this the Pinkman chronicles we're talking about?" Dean scoffed.

"-No, Dean. No meth, not even in our lucky stars. And the orgy didn't happen."

"Too bad... so, you're gonna meet with Ruby tonight?" Sam nodded and sat in silence as he stared out the window with apprehensive bones in his body, "Don't ask me to not come."

"I wasn't going to. I need you to come, be my backup."

"That's what she said." Dean busted out into laughter and Sam joined in.

* * *

Phoebe stared out the window with high hopes of the potion working for Sam. It looked like a green, toxic waste and it tasted like rabbit's butt, but she knew it would cure him from the damage that the demon's blood had done to him. Prue snapped Phoebe out of her own head and dragged her to the kitchen where she had her laptop.

"I can not find any information on the Winchester brothers..." Prue said, suspiciously.

"Uh, obviously Prue. They're demon hunters. Do you really think they'll have a Facebook?"

"Well-"

"It was a rhetorical question. So, what's your point?" Phoebe folded her arms in impatience.

"My point is, if they don't want to be found. If Sam wanted to get away and never come back then he would. And you'd be alone. Phoebe, all I'm saying is don't invest your time in one person like you did for Clay." Phoebe accepted that Prue was extremely protective of her and she appreciated that. But she didn't feel like Prue respected her as a woman.

"Sam... he's a good guy. I understand that you don't want me to get my heart broken. But Prue, I'm an adult. You have to respect that." Phoebe sighed and Prue gave her aggravated sisterly groan.

"I do, I respect it... but... you have a pattern of letting men stop you from accomplishing what you want. You get so caught up. How can I not watch over you? You're my little sister." This heart to heart made Phoebe feel a strange connection with her sister. She was so used to her sister bitching at her.

"Thanks Prue." She hugged her. Prue hugged her back and they shared a silent moment and enjoyed the sisterly bond that they never really had back in the day.

* * *

Sam held himself together as he waited for Ruby in the high class restaurant. Sighing with anticipation, he twiddled his fingers together and watched the door that Ruby was supposed to enter through. Dean sat 4 booths next to Sam and acted cool as a cucumber as he sat waiting for Ruby to show up.

Ruby walked in with the "Ruby schmuck" look as usual. She looked the same. Apparently, the knife Dean stabbed her didn't cause much harm to her beautiful body. Gliding her way onto the seat, she gazed back at Sam with a seductive look.

"It's been so long Sam... you look so handsome, might I say." Ruby's smirk irritated Sam; the memories of Ruby and Sam spending time at the gun range flashed through him. He knew she was trying to get into his head.

"Yeah, what do you want to give me?"

"Not so friendly?... Okay, this is what I want to give you..." Ruby slid over a small bottle of demon's blood.

"You know, I don't drink demon's blood anymore..." He fumed.

"It's the only way you can find the yellow eyed demon. I suggest you take it so we can end this little meeting we have. I have other things to attend to." Although, Sam never invested real and pure feelings into Ruby, he felt like maybe he could have a life with her.

"Okay, where is the yellow eyed demon?"

"... He's going to find you. If you drink this. I know you can't trust me. But he told me to deliver this message."

"Why did he tell you to deliver this message?"

"Because he wants you to know. Take it. I'll see you when I see you." Ruby walked off and never look back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's been like two years, and I dearly apologize for the wait. Here it is!**


	9. Let's Get This Show On The Road

Sam glared at Dean's coat pocket. Dean had kept a tight grip on the demon's blood since Sam told him to hold onto it for him.

"You're staring at my jacket like you're gonna rob me... want a beer?" Dean clenched on the steering wheel as he occasionally glanced over at Sam.

"Beer? No. More like a shot..." Sam scoffed.

"A shot?! Ha, now we're talking... did she say anything else?"

"No. Nothing else... just that I have to drink the demon's blood and eventually, he'll come for me." Dean doubled looked at him.

"He'll come for you? Whoa whoa, Sammy... we've gotta be prepared for this crap that's coming. You drink that blood you're back to square one, you're back to "Sammy the Demon blood crackhead", okay?"

"Dean, I have the cure to detox my body right in my hands."

"How the hell do you know if it'll work?! How do you know if it's not just poison? Or if they're working with that yellow eyed bastard?-" Sam stopped him from conjuring up more assumptions.

"- I don't think Phoebe would do something like that to me... her, her sister, they don't seem like the type. They're on our side, Dean. They're the ones fighting demons, too." Sam said, stressing his words of hope to Dean.

"That girl and her sisters are nothing but trouble. I don't trust em'. We don't even know who they are. I suggest you hold your horses with the whole "they're on our side, Dean" act. Witches are no different than demons." Dean sneered.

"Man, would you cut the crap! You push everyone away but you never know who could help you. They-they-"

"-What?! Those witches could stop me from going to hell? Sam, I'm done for. So asking them is out of the question alright?" Dean shouted.

"This happened for a reason. I met her for a reason."

"And what reason is that?..." Shockingly, Dean looked like he really wanted to know.

"This might be our ticket out... to a normal life."

"A normal life?! Sam! Look at us, we don't know what normal is. And we never will." Dean scoffed at the thought but in the back of his mind, he wondered if it wasn't coincidence, if this could really end the life he knew. The life he grew to accept.

"I don't believe that..." Sam said, quietly.

* * *

Leo paced back and forth as Phoebe explained to him Sam's situation.

"What do you know?" She said, curiously.

"Well, their mother died brutally in Sam's nursery when he was just 6 months old... the yellow eyed demon killed her. After, their father went on hunting sprees to find the demon and take him out. Since very young, they were both highly trained hunters. They have a rough life. And I'm guessing you feel for Sam?" Leo sat next Phoebe.

"Yes... I do. I don't know why, but it's almost as if I'm supposed to help him. Like there's something I have to do." Her helpless voice made Leo want to help her.

"Phoebe, I'm not going to tell you what you already know. Prue probably gave you the big sister talk already. Just know, Sam comes with a lot of baggage."

"And I don't?!"

"You do. Everyone does. Just take this in strides, Phoebe. Something dark is coming and we're going to need everyone to stay solid. Stick together. Sam's got a big heart and he's a very noble guy. Dean's rough around the edges, a guy that's you get into a bar fight with and enjoy a beer afterwards, but he's a good man... take it from me. I know everything!" Leo joked.

"Thanks Leo, I really appreciate it..." Suddenly, the phone rung and Phoebe ran to answer it. It was Sam.

"Hey Phoebe." Sam didn't sound too well.

"Are you okay, Sam?"

"I'll be okay. Just thinking... I was recently visited by my ex, her name is Ruby. She's uh... a demon." Phoebe paused before answering.

"A demon, huh?"

"Yeah. She said in order for me to finish this off with the yellow eyed demon, I'd have to drink demon's blood."

"What? Demon's blood? Sam... don't do it. There's got to be another way." Phoebe stressed.

"There is no other way... I haven't taken the potion. My plan is to take the demon's blood, finish the demon off and take the potion to detox myself."

"Do you need back up, Sam? My sisters and I can help you."

"No. I don't. It's fine Phoebe. I've got it under control. Thanks for asking. I have to go... thanks for everything Phoebe." She smiled and wished she was next to him.

"Anytime."

* * *

Sam stared at the bottle of demon blood and felt the heat raise up his spine.

"So you gonna take it or what?" Dean asked, watching his brother from the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, just give me a minute..." Sam procrastinated. Dean leaned back and sighed with impatience. A few moments went by and Dean nearly fell asleep. Bolting up, he found Sam wasn't there.

"Sam?! Sam?!" Dean shouted as he searched for Sam around the hotel room.

* * *

**Reviews guys! Thanks for reading :-)**


	10. In Hell, We Trust: Part 1

A sharp, annoying pain pounded at the back of Sam's head as he opened his hazel eyes to find he was in a completely unfamiliar place. Pulling himself off the moist, muggy ground, he analyzed where was: a town that looked abandoned. Sam dusted himself off, and walked around looking at the building and trying to ignore the headache that he had. He pulled his phone out: no signal. Looking around, Sam picked up a wooden plank. Suddenly, he felt like someone was there. He nearly took Andy's head off.

"Andy?!"

"Sam?!" They stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing here?!" Andy asked.

"I don't know!" Sam said, dropping the plank.

"Where are we?!" Andy asked, frantically.

"Andy, calm down."

"I can't calm down. I just woke up in freaking frontier land!" Sam took a deep breath before continuing.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Honest answer? My fourth bong load. It was too weird. I'm smoking and all of a sudden, there was this really intense smell like... like-"

"Sulfur.." Sam said, finishing Andy's sentence.

"How'd you know that?"

"... Dean..."

"Is he here?!"

"I don't know where he is... But I know what I did worked."

* * *

Piper and Phoebe jolted up in alarm as they heard banging on the front door; Prue swung the door open.

"... I'm going to check who it is."

"We're coming with you." They said, hopping out of the bed and bolting down the steps. Dean shouted as he banged on the door.

"What is it?" Prue said opening the door brashly; Phoebe and Piper stood behind her.

"Where is he?!" Dean said, barging in with his gun in front of him; the sisters squealed in fear.

"Who's he?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Prue shouted.

"Sam?! Where's my brother?!" Phoebe held Prue's hand down as she stopped her from flinging the gun out of Dean's hand.

"Put that gun down before I make you..." Prue warned him a lower tone.

"Sam? We don't know where he is Dean. What happened?" She asked, disregarding the gun pointed at her and moving closer to Dean.

"... You don't know where my brother is?"

"No, Dean... Sam's missing?" Phoebe's worried eyes made Dean's guard lower.

As they sat down in the parlor, Dean ignored the beer on the coffee table and paced back and forth, tensely, in front of the fireplace.

"So, you were sitting in front of Sam and you fell asleep. You woke up and he was gone?"

"Yes. I woke up and he was gone. We went over this like 20 times for Christ's sake..." He said, hands on his hips.

"... He drank the demon's blood and he disappeared... maybe the demon came for him." Dean stopped and stared at Piper. Suddenly, his cellphone rang; it was Bobby.

"Yeah, Bobby. Got anything?" Dean said storming out to the front hall.

"I got enough to run with it. Meet me, outside the the San Francisco Museum of Modern art."

"I gotta go. I've got some intel on where Sam might be." Dean said, chugging the whole beer down in a few gulps.

"I'm coming with you." Phoebe said, following Dean.

"What? With your teddy bear slippers on and poom-poom shorts? That'll really intimidate what we're up against." Dean scoffed.

"I'm sure, just looking at me will do more damage to them than what you can ever do." Phoebe laughed and Dean managed to gain a smirk from her comment. Throwing her jacket on, Piper and Prue confronted her brash decision to leave with Dean.

"You're not leaving Phoebe." Prue declared and Piper agreed.

"I have to help Sam. I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll call Leo." Suddenly, blue orbs appeared and Leo came into fruition. Dean jumped back, and pointed his gun at Leo.

"Whoa!" Leo said raising his hands.

"Who the hell is this?" Dean yelled.

"Leo, put your hands down, you're dead already." Phoebe said pulling Dean's arm and storming out the house.

"Where's she going?" Leo asked, confused.

"She's going to go try to save a man that hasn't even taken her out on their first date yet." Piper sighed with irritation in her breath.

"Follow them, Leo. We'll be behind them. I've got to get dressed." Both sisters ran up the steps and Leo orbed off.

* * *

Sam and Andy conversed about Lily's death while they stood, guarding the house they were held up in. Andy poured salt on the window seals as Sam stared outside.

"... I can't believe she's dead..." Andy said as he stopped pouring the salt. Sam sighed.

"I know... listen, I'm going to scope out the place more; see if there's more weapons around... no one leaves this room." Sam ordered, "I'll be back."

"Wait a second... shouldn't someone go with you?" Jake asked, suspiciously.

"No. I'll be fine." Jake stood in Sam's way, glaring at him.

"Is there something you want to tell us? Why you have to go alone?... is there something you're hiding?" Sam took a deep sigh and clenched his jaw with vexation.

"I'm going alone because I'd rather put myself in danger then the three of you. I've been in much worse cases than this... I'm a hunter. I could take care of myself. Unless, of course, you want to put your life in more danger. Considering I just saved your ass not long ago..." Sam's intense, not-backing-down stare shifted Jake's mood and he moved out of his way, "Good choice." He said as he took off.

Jake took a seat and watched Andy pour more salt on the window seals and Ava sat, weeping quietly.

"I don't trust him... there's something not right about him..." Jake said.

"I didn't trust him the first time I met him but he saved my life. The guy's willing to put his life on the line for you. There's no better dedication then self sacrifice. So, I suggest you start trusting him." Andy said, tossing the bag on the ground and sitting next to Ava.

Sam carefully examined the building's aspects. Equip with a rusty crowbar in his hands and lighter, he walked down the dusty, ominous hallway. Suddenly, a decrepit wooden chair made it's way towards him filling the hallway up with a strikingly loud noise. As it grew towards him, it's speed grew faster and faster. With widened eyes, Sam dove into a room and closed the door.

Gathering his composure, Sam began looking around the room that was storage. Files were spread all over the ground and on the shelves. A thick black book vibrated and fell off the shelf. It's pages flipped open to a particular page. Sam drew closer to it and analyzed the page. There, a page of information on the Halliwell family. Their background, where they lived and photos of physical, mental, spiritual experimentation that was done on the women and men of the family. Sam's jaw could not pick itself up as he read deeper into the book. Photos of a women (that looked like Phoebe) being hung by her arms and legs as they pulled it further, eyes being cut out, and a man's tongue being ripped out his mouth.

"Sam..." A sly, cavernous voice said. Sam looked up the find the yellow eyed demon staring back at him, "I've got something to show you. Sleep." Before he could say a word, Sam's body shut off as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"So, you're telling me Sam's in South Dakota?!" Dean shouted to Bobby.

"That's where Ash said he might be... he's got more intel on it but he's not answering his phone. I've called him damn near 17 times." Phoebe watched weary eyed as Dean stressed at the fact that South Dakota was so far away.

"That's 23 hours away! Did Ash say exactly where in South Dakota Sam might be?"

"He said Cold Oak..." Dean's eyes nearly bulged out of his face.

"Most haunted place in America?" Phoebe said.

"Apparently, yes..." Bobby answered.

"... I've gotta get on a plane... How the hell am I gonna do that?" Dean asked, scratching his head.

"I don't think you'll need a plane. I've got a personal teleportation device." Phoebe grinned, "LEO! LEO!" She yelled and he abruptly orbed down.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asked frantically.

"What the hell is that?!" Bobby said, taken aback.

"Same thing I said."

"This is my personal teleportation device." Phoebe smiled, pointing at Leo.

"... Come again?" Dean frowned with a face of bafflement.

* * *

_**Reviews would greatly be appreciated. Thanks for reading guys! XD**_


End file.
